


The Shortest Rest

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finwë and Míriel were both dead, and Indis could barely sleep.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	The Shortest Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 9th 2020 31 Days prompt, a brief repose.

Indis woke from sleep, turning her head to look again at how little wax had dripped off the candle.

An hour had passed, perhaps, since she had fallen asleep once more.

She did not move from her place in the bed. It was not as though she could move, without worrying anyone who woke to hear her.

It was not fair, she thought, lips twisting downwards as she refused to cry. Finwë was dead, as Míriel was dead, and here she was, unable to even sleep for a night.

She buried her laughter and then her tears in her pillow. 


End file.
